


Troublemaker

by Ace (HMSquared)



Series: Why Does It Feel So Good, But Hurt So Bad? [1]
Category: The Voice (UK) RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Depression, How Do I Tag, It just can't be explaned in tags, M/M, Panic, Pills, Pretending Everything is Okay, Singing, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary loss of voice, This really is a good story, everything is not okay, fake smiles, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Olly is extremely depressed, so his co-hosts put together a surprise for him.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I've started listening to Olly's music after watching clips from his stint on The Voice, and this song has been on repeat all afternoon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Olly's hand shook as he opened the drawer. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel...all he wanted was for the sounds in his brain to stop.

The orange bottle of anti-depressants mocked him as he picked it up. Letting the pill fall into his hand, Olly shook, then swallowed. The rest of the medication was calling his name so, not for the first time, he quickly shut the bottle and put it away. Then, looking at his reflection, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm down. The pills only made things worse.

He hadn't told the others. As far as Olly was concerned, they couldn't know. He didn't want to worry them with his problems; he didn't want them to know how much he cried himself to sleep at night. Tom couldn't know it took every bit of strength he had to appear on stage, smiling like an idiot.

"Olly?" Jennifer's voice floated through the door and hit his ears. Pulling his fingers away from his head, Olly fixed a grin on his face and replied,

"Yeah?"

"It's time." Rolling his eyes, Olly stood up and opened the door. Another day, another disaster.

 

The blind auditions went well. Olly got two people, both teenagers, on his team, putting on a false smile when they chose him. He felt bad for deceiving them, but if he stopped lying...it would be obvious something was wrong.

What Olly didn't notice (he was too busy trying to smile) was that his co-hosts knew something was wrong. They had known all season, taking note of his nervous tics and split-second frowns. Today, something was going to be done about it.

During the final break, Olly looked over and saw Jennifer was grinning at her phone. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he chuckled weakly,

"Text from a cute guy, Jennifer?"

"Something like that," she replied, looking up. Her eyes sparkled, causing the young musician to know something was up. He just had no idea he was in for the surprise of his life.

 

The show ended, the cameras turned off, and everyone started to leave. Olly remained in his chair, looking out at the bright lights. Every day he did this, flipping a coin in his head and wondering if today was the day he would plunge into cold water. Every day he wondered if it would be the day he finally swallowed the anti-depressants in one go.

"Olly?" He jumped out of his skin, head whipping around.

"Jesus, Jennifer, you scared me!" She smiled, though mischief dotted her eyes.

"I can tell. And I've got a surprise for you." Olly resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh dramatically.

"Oh, and what's that?" Jennifer motioned for him to stand up.

"Walk over here, and you'll find out." Suspicious, Olly did as he was told. Once he was up the stairs, Jennifer grabbed his shoulders and moved him forward a few feet, stopping in the middle of the stage. Then, smiling, she turned him around and said, "Close your eyes." Wincing, Olly complied.

Closing his eyes shut out all light. Jennifer pried his fingers from the fists he had made, then turned and walked out of the building, heels clicking against the floor. The door slammed...and there was nothing but silence.

Olly opened his eyes, looking out at the empty audience. A real smile appeared on his face, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was just feeling nostalgic.

_You're a troublemaker, you're a troublemaker._

Grin widening, Olly shut his eyes again. He was certain Jennifer would be filming this and posting it for giggles (for once, he was wrong).

The first verse started and Olly began to quietly sing along, voice shaking. After a few seconds, his vocal cords warmed up and, eyes still closed, he let himself smile. He had missed this.

"Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name..." A second voice joined in. Olly had no idea who it was, but the sudden sound caused his voice to cut out. He remained still and just listened, trying to place the singer. No names came to him, but he was certain he had heard it before.

The song ended, the music shut off, and it was dead silent. Olly tried to replay the voice in his head, stopping only when it helped things along.

"What'd you think, Olly?" His eyes snapped open in shock, his fingers tightening again. They had only spoken once (Jennifer had introduced them), but Olly instantly knew who it was: Adam Levine.

"A-Adam?" The stammer in his voice scared him. He could feel Adam smirking, head nodding.

"Turn around so I can see your beautiful face." But Olly couldn't. He was paralyzed, feet stuck to the floor. Everything in his brain was telling him to move, but his body wasn't listening.

Adam's shoes scraped across the floor, his right hand touching Olly's shoulder. He tugged, pulling the younger man toward him. Olly spun, letting out a shriek when he found his mouth inches away from Adam.

They had almost kissed. That was all he could think about, all he could process. When Olly finally blinked, Adam was gone and he was all alone, the darkness of the empty building threatening to swallow him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
